clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Coruscant
The Battle of Coruscant was a battle in the later years of the Clone Wars. Participants The Battle Prelude Darth Tyrannus instructed the famed Jedi kiler, General Grievous to his "Special Mission", kidnapping Chancellor Palpatine. The Separatist general accumulated a massive fleet and sprung the Republic by surprise. The Separatists Invade The two fleets engaged one another, causing many casualties, including the destruction of Saesee Tiin's own star destroyer forcing him to board the enemy ship, the Prosperous. The ground troops then were in a mass of Landing crafts. AATs, MTTs, B1 battle droids, Tri Droids, B2 super battle droids and Hailfire Droids filed out systematically, doing their part as Vulture Droids were sent on random suicide attacks. Jedi Master Yoda was one of the first Jedi to observe the ground troops landing. Yoda was able to push a MTT into its landing craft, and uproot dozens of Droideka and Vulture Droids. Further in the city, hailfire droids wrecked havoc, annihilating buildings, including the residence of Padmé Amidala. Kidnapping the Chancellor As the rest of the army was occupied, the Chancellor only had small squad of the "Red Guard" to insure his safety, need less to say the Coruscant Troopers were no match for Grievous and his droids. Only after a Jedi force led by Shaak Ti was dispatched did it seem that may not have Grievous managed to breach the Palpatine's suite. Grievous escaped from the suite, evading even Roron Corobb's four throat blast. Grievous then sent MagnaGuards to mop up. Although they were quite a challenge to defeat, Roron Corobb and Shaak Ti were able to defeat around seven, avoiding the Mag-lev trains in between which they fought. Shaak Ti was cut off by dozens of Magna Guards in a sealed off room. As she was occupied, Grievous cut down the rest of the Jedi, stabbing Roron and disinbowling his comrade, Foul Moudama. Shaak Ti eventually broke through and confronted Grievous once again. End Game ARC Trooper captain Fordo and his men began to retreat from an overwhelming amount of super battle droids. Just then, Yoda, mounted on his Kybuck rushed into battle position, urging the dwindling troopers not to back down. Later, Mace Windu purposefully crashed his mount as he accompanied Yoda in the battle, shredding B2s with his bare hands. As Tri Droids began to attack, Yoda sent his Kybuck away. The clones backed off, letting Mace handle them. He deflected the shots with his returned lightsaber. As one attempted to send a seemingly everlasting ray of blast, Mace prepared himself and destroyed all of the Tri Droids with the richochette. As more droids surrounded the republic forces, Yoda and Mace discussed the random attacks, not at the senate building or Jedi temple. The two then realized the true target: Palpatine. Mace rushed out, searching the chancellor's suite where he found the MagnaGuards and the two Jedi carcasses. He then found, to his shock, Shaak Ti tied to a pole with static cables, spelling out Grievous's message to Mace: the chancellor was kidnapped successfully. Mace ran out, catching Grievous boarding his Tri winged ship. He used a painful force crush on him, but he escaped. A Plea for Help Mace Windu then informed Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Convenient enough for them, due to their dealings on Nelvaan being over, they were called to aid the strugling republic forces in the fight to protect the Chancellor. The two were eager to get going, and maneuvered through hyperspace to Coruscant, to seal the battle's victory. Category:Battles